Hard Habit To Break
by sameoldscenexx
Summary: The team are trying to investigate a huge drug case, and whilst Alex does the work Gene seems to push her further and further away. Based after the eighth episode of BBC's 'Ashes to Ashes'. Rated 'M' for future G/A action to come.
1. Drugs, Drink and Debauchery

_Sorry if the first chapter is a bit slow; it's basically setting the scene for the rest of the story. I've rated it M not because of this chapter but the others are a bit smutty, and for the language. It may be advisable to listen to Chicago's 'Hard Habit To Break' while reading this story, not just because it's a brilliant song but also it fits in really well with the story. The team are trying to investigate a huge drug case, and whilst Alex does the work Gene seems to push her further and further away. Constructive comments please._

**Disclaimer - I sadly did not create these characters _or_ Ashes to Ashes, Kudos and the BBC did. I do not own any of them, except those who don't appear in the show.**

Alex sat in the front seat of the Quattro, her head resting against the window, raindrops dripping on the outside. The beginnings of a hangover were kicking in now, Ray and Chris were singing in the back along to Prince's '1999', which was playing full blast on the radio.

"You know what I 'eard? In 1999 there's going to be robots doin' everything, and people will fly to work. Brilliant, eh?" Chris said, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"If I were you I wouldn't hold your breath," Alex sighed.

It had been three months since her parents were killed - _again._ Thinking that would be her ticket home to Molly, she had focused solely on stopping the car from exploding for the months leading up to that event. When she had failed, and also found out it was her father's fault, Alex had taken it badly and the rest of the team had noticed, especially Gene.

"You alright, Bolly?" Gene asked, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I just want to nail this bastard and go home. Is that too much to ask?" They had been tipped off on a drug dealer who was apparently selling half of Columbia's worth of cocaine, amongst other drugs.

Alex tapped her foot impatiently off the carpeted floor, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Chris mouth 'period's due' to Ray. They both rolled their eyes. The car screeched to a halt outside of an decrepit, vandalised house and more music echoing in her head, ricocheting off her brain. One word left all of their lips - 'whorehouse'.

Gene and Alex left the car first, and Alex pulled the seat forward to let Ray and Chris out. Sometimes, she felt like they were two children.

"Do y'reckon that any of them will 'ave their tits out?" Ray asked, a playful smirk on his lips. Alex puffed air out of her lips and a quiet 'for God's sake' escaped her lips.

"I think the only tit in there will be you, Raymundo. _Now bang on the bloody door!_" Gene growled, slamming the car door shut so hard that Alex flinched. If only she'd had the sense to carry some paracetamol on her person; that hangover really had a hold of her.

Another police car quickly pulled up behind the Quattro, and three officers stepped out. Alex had suggested letting Shaz come but obviously Gene had not taken her advice.

"Oh right, sorry." Ray banged on the door full force. "Police! Let us in!" All he received from the other end was a 'fuck off'. Alex, Gene, Ray and Chris all looked at each other- there was only one solution for it. Ray took a few steps backwards and then took a kick at the door. It swung open, making loud contact with the door.

The first sight that greeted Alex were two naked bodies thrusting on top of each other. She raised her eyebrows and was greeted with two shocked faces staring at her. Gene was a lot more vocal about the situation.

"Carry on, don't mind us," Gene said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Ray and Chris both saw the offending sex culprits on the floor and Ray was doubled over laughing, whilst Chris looked in a state of shock. The man stood up quickly, and the prostitute ran off, presumably to find more clothes.

"Ya must 'ave 'ad to pay 'er a lot to shag you - I've seen more meat on a chipolata sausage," Gene grunted, looking at the man's privates. The man blushed, whilst Ray gave off a little snort.

"Bloody 'ell..." Chris gasped, clearly not knowing where to look. By the time he focused again, everyone had disappeared, and the man who had just been indulging in sex was looking for his jeans.

"Over there, mate," Chris said, pointing to underneath the table on which a record player stood, Hot Chocolate's _"You Sexy Thing"_ erupting from it. He saw Alex pop her head round the door.

"In here, Chris," she called, frustrated. She waited for Chris to follow her lead, went over to a large rucksack and emptied it. About a couple of dozen bags of cocaine fell out onto the floor. Hearing footsteps, signalled at Chris to be quiet and then they both hid behind a cabinet, in which were various ornaments of West Highland terriers.

Through the corner of her eye Alex saw Gene holding onto a small, Latin-American looking man, while Ray was holding a petite, teenage-looking prostitute who was currently effing and blinding, and a couple of the other officers had hold of two other men - one tall, broad and bald, the other about her height with blonde, swept back hair. Needless to say they both looked very sinister. Three prostitutes had followed them and were screaming, and they all looked underage in Alex's opinion.

Alex stepped out from behind the cabinet and Chris followed.

"Christ, Bolls, hiding from these nonces! And I thought you were as tough as the 'ard skin on my foot!" Gene gasped, a twinkle in his eye.

"_No_, I was waiting for these 'nonces' to come into here so I could shock them. Believe it or not, _Gene_, I really don't want to be taken for surprise, whacked across the head and taken hostage!" Alex shouted.

"Lover's tiff?" The Latin-American man grinned, only to receive glares from both Gene and Alex.

"Shut up!" They yelled in unison, and Gene kneed the man in the stomach, and he doubled over, coughing.

"For God's sake, Gene, what did you do that for! Just take him into the car so we can interview him and get him sent down!" Alex stamped out of the brothel and saw another two police cars had pulled up- presumably for the small gathering of criminals.

"Deed that beauteeful woman weeth curly 'air just say she'd go down on me?" Señ or Wanker, asked, and Gene gritted his teeth.

"No, she said y' going _down_, down to prison where ya'll be eaten for breakfast and eventually down to 'ell where ya'll be spewed back up again! Now, follow my lead and if y'don't wriggle too much per'aps I won't beat the shit out of you later. _Shit_ I said, like what's in your 'ead instead of a brain!"

Gene pushed the man and the rest of the team followed, loading the occupants of the brothel into the numerous police cars. After shoving everyone into the police cars, Chris and Ray scrambled back into the Quattro and Alex followed suit. Gene followed them in not long after, and they drove back to the station.

* * *

Alex sat at her desk, thoughts not entirely on the job. Gene was in a better mood today than most, and he'd occupied her thoughts a lot more than usual lately. _Vastly._

__

He's not real, Alex, he's an imaginary construct induced by the impact of a bullet into your brain.

But he had took her hand, he'd protected her.

__

Psyches have been known to change information when under severe trauma, you of all people know that.

Someone took her hand though, and it wasn't Evan-

She jumped when Gene's gruff voice spoke.

"That bloke there, in the brothel, Bolly, he's called Oliver Yates and is about as Spanish as I am. Likes to pur'on the accent, thinks it pulls in the birds. 'e's a smarmy bastard, with a penchant for underage girls. Dumb and dumber with 'im, they're Reggie Oates and Donny Clark. Between them they 'ave the intelligence of an ant, but they're dangerous twats. And also, they're both fairies."

"What?" Alex asked, rubbing her head.

"They're bum chums, Bolls, poofs, benders-"

"I wasn't asking _that_, I know what a fairy is, however inappropriate your choice of word happens to be. What do they do? Have they got form? And, more importantly, who's going to interview them?" Alex sighed, exasperated.

"Reggie Oates 'as form for two counts of GBH, not that the sod on the other end didn't deserve it. We've never been able to get anything on Donny Clark, dunno 'ow. He's 'ardly brains of Britain. Raymundo 'n' me, we're goin' to interview them. You stay 'ere, Bolly, catch up on the paperwork. Ask 'er and Shaz might be able to give yer an 'and." Gene pointed at Shaz who smiled at Alex, and then he sauntered off, leaving Alex fuming.

__

He's just an obnoxious, pig-headed, bastard of a construct who despite you setting up the entire operation is shutting you out of his over-sized male ego. Nothing to worry about.

Shaz came and sat with Alex. She'd only been back a month since she'd been stabbed in October, but already was being an asset to the team. Alex had missed her tremendously since she'd been gone, and now that Shaz was back Alex was glad she had a female to confide in amongst all of this mess.

"You alright, ma'am?" Shaz asked, a placed a cup of tea on his desk.

Alex opened her mouth but then shut it. _Best not to tell everything in your soul to anyone - imaginary form or not._

"I'm fine Shaz, actually no, I'm great. I should be in the interview room trying to nail that imbecile in there, but other than that I couldn't be better." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay ma'am, I'm sure they'll keep you filled in. I've sat in 'ere all day because the Guv wouldn't let me come wiv you all to arrest those pimps. Said I was still weak, needed a bit more time before I could come out wiv you all, but to be honest I just wanted to be in on the action," Shaz said and Alex felt sorry for her but somewhere felt herself respect Gene just a little bit more. Not enough to forgive him, but a little bit more.

"Well, Shaz, it shouldn't be too long until you're allowed out and about again. I'll put in a good word." Shaz smiled.

"That'd be great ma'am, fanks."

"Well, we'd better get on with this paperwork then, mountain to get through," Alex sighed, and immediately began with the top sheet. Then, the huge pile fell over, and Shaz winced at the amount of expletives that left Alex's mouth.

* * *

At twenty to eight, Alex and Shaz finally left the station and went to Luigi's and found the entire team was already there. Alex felt her temper rise again, but immediately swallowed the venom that rose up her throat.

"Over 'ere, Bolls! I've already ordered us a bottle of Luigi's house rubbish!" Gene shouted, obviously too pissed to realise she was fuming. Shaz went over to sit next to Chris, and he automatically put his arm around her.

Alex sat in the corner, opposite Gene and glared at him.

"What's the matter, Bolly? PMT? Shrunk ya best bra, not that that would be a _bad thing_ o' course," Gene slurred and Alex had to resist the urge to punch him on the chin again.

"No, _Gene_, I have just spent two hours going through a pile of paperwork that was _your_ responsibility with an officer who feels like she's being left out of the loop, because you want to relive your younger days and do everything without help! I set up the entire operation today, practically single-handedly. I never even got to_ sit_ while you conducted an interview, even though I'm a senior officer. You took Ray instead, and left me to do admin. Just remember, that I am your DI-" Alex screamed, and everything in Luigi's went quiet.

"Exactly, yer my _DI, _I'm _your_ boss, which means I tell yer what to do! Sometimes it's like livin' with me ex-Mrs again!" Gene yelled, slamming his hand on the table and knocking the glass of wine over. By now, everyone in the restaurant was staring at Alex and Gene.

"And no wonder she bloody left you, because if she felt half as neglected as me it would seem like a very easy option, thank you very much! Now I'm going to go upstairs to the flat, and you can realise that the more you push those who care away from you, they eventually leave." Alex turned on her heel and stormed up the flight of stairs.

Everyone was still looking at Gene, and he retorted with a glare. The remainder of the restaurant but the team continued with their conversations, and the team stared at Alex. Gene saw their look of despair and realised how much admiration had grown for her over the past few months; he knew he'd made a cock-up. He just didn't want Alex in there, he needed to nail Yates.She didn't know what he was capable of: nobody did.

Gene put his head in his hands _- just what he needed, his DI going AWOL. He probably should go and apologise to the moody tart, get her back on side, but he didn't have the energy anymore. He'd never felt the way he did now - an all-consuming feeling, eating him up inside. He knew he fancied Bolly - had done pretty much since the moment she walked into the station. But now... God he was losing it with old age._


	2. Swallow Your Pride

_Sorry for my update taking so long - call it procrastination, call it GCSE's - maybe a bit of both! Thank you for the reviews and thanks to those whole gave constructive criticism. **I edited Chapter 1 slightly to sort out those parts that were a bit hazy. **No changes to the plot though. This chapter is fairly long, sorry. Constructive criticism is welcome, I hope my grammar isn't too bad!_

* * *

"Right, y'bunch of gobshites, DI-bloody-Drake has chosen to walk out on us, leavin' us up shit creek without a paddle. 'Owever, we coped without a DI for long enough, and we'll cope once again. Yesterday Yates told myself and DS Carling some very important information-"

"Well, once we said we'd chop of 'is balls and send them in the post to 'is Missus," Ray chuckled, whilst the rest of the team laughed.

"When I need a sidekick I'll call on Robin not Norman Wisdom! Now then, as I was sayin', Yates gave us the names of some of 'is whores who push the drugs and shag 'is mates with faces only a mother could love. The names of these tarts are Polly Everett and Ali Davis. 'E said that often there is another girl with them, younger - I checked it out and she's actually fourteen-"

"Fourteen? But isn't that illegal?" Chris murmured, but it was audible enough for Gene to hear.

"Yes, it's illegal numb-nuts! Bloody 'ell, not 'ard to expect me coppers to at least know the pissin' law! She's called Olivia Harwood but is known as Liv. And-" The door swung open.

"Will you all stop bloody interrupting me!" Gene yelled and Alex stood still, the whole team staring at her in disbelief.

_Christ, she looks gorgeous,_ Gene thought. _Her hair might be tied back, and she might be wearing no makeup, but she looks just as stunning as usual. I could take her over my desk right now-_

"I've come to collect my things, so if you don't mind.." Alex trailed off and walked over to her desk, haphazardly throwing her possessions into the boxes she'd brought with her. Shaz attempted to get up and see to Alex, but Gene stopped her by hissing in her ear.

"You _dare_ go over there, and I swear to God you will be out of this station quicker than you can say Simon Le-bloody-Bon! Sit _down_ WPC Granger, and we will say nothin' else on the matter." Gene scowled at her. Shaz hastily sat herself back down.

Instead, Gene went over to see Alex, and the rest of the team saw them arguing under their breaths, until finally they abandoned manners - Gene, admittedly, quicker than Alex.

"You've put this entire team in the shit, Drake. Abandonin' them all before the biggest drugs bust we've 'ad in _years_, just because of me leavin' yer to do bloody admin! I gave yer 'elp, so what was the problem?" Alex laughed bitterly, her eyes narrowing to slits and her brow furrowing.

"Help? _Help_? Help, _Gene_, is actually taking responsibility for half of the load yourself, and not leaving Shaz to do it. Help is letting your _DI_ conduct an interview and not undermining her for the sake of leaving a Detective Sergeant in her place. Help is to stop sending me mixed signals, and not deciding to be nice to me when your oversized male-ego decides it's necessary! I may be a _woman_, Hunt, but I'm actually pretty bloody good at my job. Terribly sorry for that. Now if you excuse me-" Alex sidestepped Gene with her three boxes piled on top of each other, and slammed the station doors shut.

"Drake might 'ave legs the length of Surrey, and a nice pair of tits, but she's far more trouble than she's bloody worth," Ray murmured to Shaz and Chris.

* * *

The team sat in Luigi's, all feeling thoroughly pissed off. Gene mouth was set in a line, and he wore a scowl on his face as he sat alone at the table where himself and Alex usually did. Shaz, Chris and Ray were sitting, examining the days events. It was odd without Alex for everyone, and even though she was probably only upstairs, the place felt empty.

"I fink the Guv likes DI Drake much more than we first thought. I mean that picture and everyfink, speaks volumes. But since she left yesterday 'e's been acting even more angry than usual," Shaz observed, shooting a sideways glance at Gene who was tapping angrily on the side of his glass of beer.

"I don't Shaz, they're always arguin'. Although now that yer mention the doodle..." Chris said, to an incredulous look from Ray, who interrupted without hearing the last part of Chris' sentence.

"She means like _like_, you div, as in the Guv fancies Drake. 'E wants to shag 'er, that's why 'e's so pissed off she walked out on us. I thouyer already knew that. I knew she would in the end, couldn't 'ack it. Not surprisin' really, a woman that 'igh up in the Met." Ray took a swig of his beer, not noticing the glares Shaz was giving him. "We're probably better off without 'er anyway."

"Well, I fink she's been a great DI. She's helped us all out a lot, and just 'cause she's a woman, doesn't mean she's any worse at her job than a man would be," Shaz retorted, a smug smile spreading across her face, and a supportive squeeze of the hand under the table from Chris.

"Oh God, not you 'n' all, turnin' into Germaine pissing Greer." Ray buried his head into his hands.

* * *

Alex sat in her flat, listening to the muffled sounds of the restaurant below her. CID would be down there now, it was nine o'clock after all. She knew she should be down there, but pride and stubbornness never worked well with each other.

"I am _not_ going to listen to my ex-colleagues from the room above them. I may be living in my own mind, but even that is pushing the imagination slightly," Alex whispered to herself. Instead, she turned on the record player.

_'__Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say  
From each other  
Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other_

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to-'

"For Christ's sake, even the bloody music comes with irony," Alex exclaimed, wrenching the needle from the record.

She missed CID, regardless of being away for only one day. Despite having more faults than she could list in her mind, her constructs had plenty of endearing qualities too. Ray was misogynistic and insensitive, but had recently shown he had more depth and was a brilliant officer. Chris - oh, Chris. Not the brightest penny in the purse but he was always willing to try and learn, and clearly adored Shaz. Alex sighed, Shaz was being held back by Gene. Fiercely loyal and fairly submissive to her duties she was, but she was intelligent enough and had showed vast courage with Gill Hollis that Alex knew she would be great in a more hands-on role.

Finally, Gene. Alex exhaled and bit her lip. God, she missed him. Everything about him. His arrogance, pigheadedness, boorishness. But all of that was a mask; inside of him lay a tortured soul, someone who had been to hell and back and didn't know how to cope. So he expressed his angst through anger, and then oppressed the sadness. He was so secretive, and the glimpses Alex did get inside of him made her feel more desperate to absorb what was inside his mind, because it was like seeing a reflection of herself.

Slapping her hand on her mouth, she shook her head, trying to get rid of the offending thoughts.

"In a fictitious situation, with fictitious characters and fictitious feelings, my fucked-up mind has decided to give me fictitious attraction to my fictitious boss. Oh no, oh no, oh _no._ He is _not_ real - he can't be..." Alex whispered frantically, her head spinning. "God, Alex, get a grip..."

Yet, nothing fired her senses up like an argument with Gene. The passion that went into each word even if they were arguing over the position of Alex's desk. Chemistry hung in the air like a hawk; they always waited for the perfect moment until they could swoop down to catch their prey.

_Why do you always make things complicated for yourself, Alexandra Drake? Definitely a trait from your mother-_ A tear escaped from Alex's eyes and travelled down her face, washing away her blusher and highlighter with it. She hurriedly wiped it away, and then made way to her bedroom.

It was now quarter to ten, but Alex felt drained, both physically and emotionally. She felt the absence of her mother now more than ever, in this world Caroline had been her confidante. However, the pain was now less stinging and more dulling. She shouldn't be grieving again, none of this was real. Alex took off her clothes, and pulled on a red silk shirt. Clambering into bed, she fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_

* * *

_

Alex lay entwined in Gene's arms, her head resting on his bare chest as he played with her hair. Their skin was touching, electric heat jumping from two eager bodies. She raised her head to kiss him and-

"Bolly, let me in! It's bloody urgent, like come-and-answer-the-door-_now_-yer-lazy-cow urgent!" Gene banged on the door, and Alex woke with a start.

She let out a groan, and rubbed her eyes as she looked at her watch: two twenty six am. She'd had that dream again, and always awoke just before she was about to kiss dream. It lead her into the fiery hell of frustration, not just for the kiss but because her subconscious was pushing her into feelings with Gene she didn't want to address.

"If you don't answer this pissing door, I'll knock the bastard thing down," Gene yelled again, hammering at the door with what was clearly all his strength. Alex pulled on her dressing gown. She opened the door, and saw an irritated face greeting her.

"Good mornin' Bolly, nice of yer to answer. I was thinkin' of wishin' yer a Merry Christmas, seein' as I've been 'ere that bloody long. Fancy makin' us a brew, eh?" Gene looked down at Alex's gaping dressing gown, revealing the silk shirt that had a few buttons undone and was showing a lot of her chest. Glaring at him, she pulled the robe tighter. He glided past her, a smirk on his lips.

"You're very welcome to come in Gene, I'm not at _all_ pissed off that you've woken me up at half past two in the morning," Alex spat dryly, before raising her eyebrows as Gene sat down and rested his feet on the coffee table. She dragged her feet into the kitchen, and switched the kettle on.

"If yer wonderin' about my early visit, it is not to deliver the milk," Gene called through to the kitchen. "And I take no sugars. I hate it when a bird sweetens me brew."

"So what do you want then? Because I doubt it was to discuss your tea preferences, as enlightening as they are," Alex snapped, getting two cups and placing tea bags in both.

"Definitely yer time of the month isn't it?" Gene said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Well, remember that bloke we nicked the other day before yer went on a one-woman rampage. Scarred us for life, yer did Bolly. Anyway, Oliver Yates, his brother 'as been killed. Now, we at CID reckon 'is circle are puttin' the frighteners on 'im-" Alex put the tea on the coffee table and raised her hand to silence him. No _way_ was he going to guilt trip her into rejoining CID.

"I'm sorry, but what concern of mine is this? I'm no longer part of the team, and I thought I made that perfectly clear. Now, please just drink your tea and then go, and let me get some sleep," Alex barked, and then narrowed her eyes as Gene got from the chair and stood above her, trying to intimidate her. She couldn't be arsed with this lecture, it was too early in the morning and her emotions were too raw. She constantly felt on the brink between tears and illogical anger.

"Drake," Gene hissed down at her, "you are not going to start yer 'burn yer bra' type feminist rubbish again about how I 'ave to respect yer needs. I am busy playin' Coco the bloody Clown-" Alex involuntarily shuddered, "- jugglin' your responsibilities and me own while you sit back and chat to yer 'Ooray 'Enry mates up 'ere."

"And your point is?" Alex looked at him, pouting as she drew herself up to full height and so she was level with his eyes. This was more like it, the passionate debates that really set her alive.

"My _point_ is that your takin' things too far 'ere. I couldn't give two shits if I 'ave to drag you back into the station by yer 'air and plonk you in front of CID on your perfectly formed arse, but you are comin' back. You 'ave a case to help me solve, and you're the one always goin' on about lettin' the team down. Take that pretty little 'ead of yours out of your arse for just two minutes and look around Bolly: we're not goin' to come out of this shit smellin' of Chanel at this rate and Ray and Chris need your 'elp with general procedure." Gene's aquamarine eyes bore into hers, and it was like he could see what she was thinking. Alex felt this inexplicable need to cover herself up, to protect herself from her thoughts being visible. Suddenly, a playful smirk crept onto her lips and she felt in control once again.

"You mean _you_ need my help, you're just too narcisstic to come and ask me myself, and so you use Ray and Chris as pawns for your game; a game in which I no longer want to play in. _If_ I help, you must promise me something." Gene looked perplexed.

"What's that Bolly?"

"You buy the team drinksuntil the day after my birthday," Alex grinned.

"When's your birthday?"

"7th February."

Gene outwardly groaned; her birthday was three weeks away, and the rate CID went through alcohol he'd have to re-mortgage his house. Anything though, _anything_, to get her back on side again.

"Deal. But only if you promise _me_ summit." Alex raised her eyebrows as if for him to carry on. "You wear the sluttiest thing in yer wardrobe tonight, not that that would be hard to find. I'm takin' you out for dinner." Alex tossed her head back and laughed.

"You make me out to be one of Oliver Yates' hookers!"

"Well, yer not far off lookin' like one."

* * *

After quickly pulling on some clothes - a turquoise bat wing jumper, her beloved white leather jacket, trademark tight drainpipe jeans and boots - as well as applying some makeup and sorting out her hair, Alex felt ready to go to the crime scene. When she walked down the bottom of the stairs, she found Gene drinking from his hip flask and wearing an impatient expression.

"You took yer bloody time! Does this psychology bollocks include half an hour studyin' the exact shade of that makeup stuff you wear?" Gene complained, tapping his foot off the carpet.

"No, that tends to be just women generally." Alex felt she had to prompt Gene into taking action as he stood staring at her with unconcealed bafflement. "Well, let's go to the crime scene then, no time like the present."

"At least there is some sense in that 'ead of yours, 'owever tiny the amount." Together, Gene and Alex climbed into the Quattro and Gene began to drive in his usual haphazard to the location of where Oliver Yates' brother lay, a now identified Tommy thanks to Gene.

_"__Now the party's ove__r  
I'm so tired  
Then I see you coming  
Out of nowhere  
Much communication in a motion  
Without conversation or a notion  
Avalon..." _Sang Bryan Ferry on the car radio, the music saying the unsaid. Alex's hands lay firmly in her lap, and a feeling entered her that she recognised very well: lust. Her eyes drank in his body and her own body craved those things that she kept well at the bottom of her mind.

"What are yer starin' at me for, Bolls? 'Ave I got summit on me face?" Gene growled, and he took his eyes off the road only for the car to swerve uncontrollably, and Alex to scream and grab hold of the wheel. The car took a one hundred and eighty degree spin, before coming to a halt right before a tree.

"Gene, what the fuck are you playing at? You could have had us both killed!" Alex screeched, her body trembling and her eyes filled with tears. Her shoulders were shaking back and forth, and she was taking deep shuddering breaths trying not to cry. She'd had enough of cars, a horse and cart seemed at safer option than male drivers in this world.

"Jesus, Bolls! I 'andled that little mis'ap better than any woman driver could, and if you feel liquid get out of me motor." Gene's eyes glistened with mirth and Alex opened her mouth in anger.

"What? You think _now _is a time to make smug comments? And what do you mean," Alex made air quotes, "If I feel liquid?"

"Well, then you'll 'ave shit your knickers and I'm not cleaning it up," Gene growled, but the laughter still was in his eyes.

"You're a bastard Gene Hunt," Alex spat, her nails digging into her hands.

"But yer love me for it." Alex didn't reply, but her head was saying: _maybe not quite love yet, but certainly pretty close._


	3. Sea Green Eyed Monster

_Hi, sorry it's taken so long to update! This chapter is quite long and there is the smallest bit of smut ever but I thought I'd warn you. Next chapter will be action packed, trust me. Constructive comments, I do love reviews as well. Thanks for reading, sit back and enjoy._

_

* * *

The Quattro pulled up outside of an abandoned warehouse__. So cliché as the location for a murder to take place,_ Alex thought and she watched the muscle quiver in Gene's jaw. She felt it too, the tension in the air that for once was not arising from them both but from the situation itself. Something felt not quite right, and Alex sensed that Gene felt that way too.

"Brace y'self Bolly, knowing the group that Yates hang around with this body will not be a pretty sight," Gene grunted, and Alex felt a bit queasy. "The legendary Wes Yates dead." The visions of the bullet coming towards her flashed quickly through her mind, and it was all she could but nod to Gene's comments.

The two walked in through the arch that led inside of the warehouse, and Alex dragged her feet slightly, reluctant to see the gory body that Gene had warned her would behold them. Pulling her leather jacket tighter around her, Alex felt the need for a security blanket. Obviously Alex hated seeing dead bodies anyway - everyone did, profession or not - but since her parents dying again she had found it even harder to cope with, and often began to tremble uncontrollably.

Alex looked up at the warehouse for the first time and saw that herself and Gene weren't the only people there and greeting her were Ray, Chris, and forensics. The area where the body lay had been sectioned of in usual protocol. Gene clambered under the police tape and Alex followed slightly more gracefully.

"Ma'am? What are you doin' 'ere?" Chris asked, his face the picture of shock. Alex smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Chris." Alex sidestepped the question; there would be time for familiarities later. Walking over to where forensics stood, Alex analysed the body.

The man would have been very handsome alive: his face has remained basically unharmed. The expression on the face was what shocked Alex. His cocoa-brown eyes were wide open and full of a fear that Alex could never comprehend, and the man's mouth was gaping open and in a way that his screams seemed audible.

"I'm wrong, I'm fuckin' wrong," Gene was muttering under his breath. Alex furrowed her brow - wrong about what? Wrong about the identity of the man? Wrong about how the body would look? Or was his instinct wrong?

"This isn't the bloody Shoreditch boys, it's just not their style," Gene said to nobody in particular. "Yates 'as brought his boys up by 'and - literally - and they'd be one 'ell of a lot more brutal even if this was their boss' brother." Gene turned to forensics. "Bring the body up the station, I want a look at 'im closely." Ray and Chris couldn't look at each other for fear of laughing.

"But Sir, we still need to take some more evidence from the crime scene," a pretty young woman stammered, as she studied her shoes.

"Well stop piss-fartin' about and get your bloody skates on! This is a murder case, not _Donny & Marie. _Now, come on Drake,we're going back to the station to crack on with this." Gene walked in front of her, expecting her to follow his lead.

"But it's ten to four in the morning! Surely I can go back to the flat, get a couple of hours sleep and then be in the station nice and early to 'crack on' with the investigation. Correct me if I'm wrong, Gene, but we have no leads or anything and in the morning we'll be able to readdress the case with clear minds and a better outlook on the situation," Alex yelled to Gene, and he spun round quickly on his heel.

"Well then, Bolls, let's let a killer roam around London shall we? Don't matter if he kills more innocent people, 'e might get some of your toff friends - what a shame _that_ would be to mankind," Gene snapped, his eyes glittering.

Alex sighed, _I can't let this go. I constantly have to cause arguments with Gene because it's the only way I get my kicks in this world. _He had this preconceived notion that she was some sort of upper-crust princess born with a silver spoon in her mouth, when really she'd grown up feeling unloved and almost - actually _like _a burden - upon her family,

"Maybe this killer will be able to take some of your ego too with my imaginary 'toff friends'. And, the plus side is he wouldn't even need a sign to find your ego because you're so self-absorbed he'd be able to spot it a mile off!" Alex laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes.

She finally followed Gene out of the warehouse and into the Quattro. After a while, Alex found rhythm of the car moving calming and so she fell asleep.

* * *

_Gene ran his fingers up the inside of Alex's thigh, and smiled as he watched her shudder with pleasure. Finally, his fingers met the target of her clit and slowly he kneaded his fingers within it until Alex gasped and shivered._

"_Don't stop!" Alex breathed- _

"Bolls, wake up! Get yer skinny arse up and movin'!" Gene said, not too loudly but audible enough so as to wake her up. Slowly she opened her eyes and cursed herself for having the same recurring smutty dreams.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Alex mumbled, running a hand through her hair and stretching.

"What didn't yer want me to stop?" Gene said, with a dead-pan expression. Alex felt mortified and instantly felt colour rise to her cheeks. Sleep talking: the mother of all bad habits.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Alex stammered. _You're a psychologist, and yet you played the lying card so utterly unconvincingly._

"You were sayin' 'don't stop, don't stop'-"

"In your dreams!" Alex said, and by now she had turned to face the window so Gene couldn't see her face.

"Actually, I think it was in yours." Not for the first time that day, Alex had only one word to say to Gene Hunt_: bastard.  
_Back at the crime scene, Chris and Ray were discussing the reappearance of their superior officer.

* * *

"Did you see the way the Guv was lookin' at her?" Ray said, inhaling deeply on a cigarette. "He looked like a love-sick pup. Bloody women, and she'll lead 'im on and we'll be left to pick the shit off 'is shoes."

"How do you reckon 'e got 'er back?" Chris inquired, struggling to light his cigarette.

"Don't really want to think about it." Ray looked at Chris who was still having difficulties. "Come 'ere you twonk - yer managed to get into the force and yet yer can't even smoke a bloody fag!" Ray lit it for him, a deeply irritated look in his eyes.

"Cheers mate. Do you reckon DI Drake will stay for good then?" Chris asked, pulling himself up to sit on a window ledge.

"Dunno, the Guv'll want her to. Plus, it's nice havin' a woman's tits to look at, instead of DC Barlow's."

"But DC Barlow is a man..."

"Exactly." Ray puffed indolently on his cigarette. "Come on then, I want an hour's kip before Drake is bangin' on about pathology."

"I think she does psychiatry, mate," Chris said, looking at his feet.

"Same difference innit? Do yer fancy clockin' off then? I want that snooze." They both walked out of the abandoned warehouse, their steps in sync.

Chris thought more on the subject of Alex and her returning to the team. It was odd, he'd missed her. Shaz had been odd the entire day she was away, snapping at him and acting cold. Now that she was back, Chris would once again have some responsibility instead of being called a div all of the time.

Ray reminisced about last night's shag with the leggy blonde out of Luigi's. The shapes she could twist herself into - it was a miracle. She'd definitely be added to his mental list of top ten best blow jobs as well.

* * *

Alex clambered out of the car, with Gene following suit. It was still pitch-black; the sun wasn't due to rise for at least another half hour yet. Bloody winter mornings, Alex thought, pulling her leather jacket around her shivering frame a bit tighter.

"Christ, it's colder than a penguin's arse out 'ere," Gene gasped, rubbing his hands on his arms. "Fancy lettin' me in yours for a bit for another brew, Bolly?" Alex sighed - _there goes that nap out of the window._

"It doesn't really look like I have a choice in the matter does it?" Alex walked forcefully in front of Gene and into the restaurant, only to find Luigi already up and grinning at them both. Alex groaned - just what she needed, Luigi getting the wrong end of the stick.

"Hello, Señora Drake!" Luigi yelled cheerfully. "I see you bring Meester Hunt with you too - what brings you here so early Meester Hunt?"

"The freezing cold. And some thug gettin' murdered," Gene grunted, continually inspecting Alex's arse as she climbed up the stairs.

"Excellent!" Luigi cried, not listening but feeling thrilled inside; Alex would turn Gene into an honest man.

"Well, what are you waiting for Gene? If you're wanting that cup of tea it's not going to jump down the stairs for you," Alex called from the landing.

"See you later, Meester Hunt," said Luigi, with a glint in his eye.

Gene ignored Luigi and followed Alex up to the flat, where she raised her eyebrows at him and unlocked the front door.

"'Urry up Bolls, I've 'ad shags quicker than this."

"I bet you have," Alex murmured, ignoring Gene's glares. Finally, she unlocked the door and Gene strolled in after her, for the second time that day. Straight away he sat on the sofa and put his feet up, his shoes discarded somewhere across the living room.

"So, Bolly, you fancy givin' us some of yer psycho babble - what's our loony bastard like?" Gene inquired, going into the kitchen. "You fancy a brew an' all?"

"Yes, please. Well, forensics at the scene said there was no sign of abrasions on the back of the head so I'd hazard a guess that the murderer didn't walk up behind him and whack him. I'd also say that this is the killer's first murder - it was disorganised, the body had been moved and the location where the body placed conspicuous. I'd say the murderer panicked when they realised the consequences of what they did, hence why they threw the body in a warehouse, as oppose to abandoning it elsewhere. Finally, I'd also say that the killer knew the victim," Alex said breathlessly to Gene who spun on his heel to face her.

"How do yer know 'e knew the killer? Did 'e leave a note on the body saying 'after you've been dead for a bit, do yer fancy comin' out for a drink?'" Gene replied sarcastically, stirring the tea as he went.

"Your wit astounds me," Alex snarled. "At least one of us is trying to make sense of this entire thing - you asked for an opinion, I gave you one."

"You 'aven't answered my question." Alex looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds before turning her head and staring on stonily.

"I think they know each other because of the carpet burns up the victim's back, there were no complaints of a break in at his home from himself and the neighbours didn't report a disturbance at the suggested time of death. I think when we speak to the inhabitants of the street that we'll get a better picture of the murder..." Alex said softly, idly twisting her thumbs together.

Gene stared at her as he put the tea on the table, not really taking in anything she was saying. Every now and again, when Gene was with Alex he felt his mind move from the conversation and more onto her. Any man would have to be blind not to see that she wasn't gorgeous: either that or a screaming poof. And if he was going to delve deeper into his mind he would reluctantly admit he'd had dreams of shagging her.

"Gene, are you listening to me?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised as she finally looked at him.

"Right with yer, Bolls." No, I'm fantasising finding out your cup size.

"Good, because some of this might benefit you." _The only thing that would benefit me right now would be taking the over the coffee table and shagging your brains out_, Gene thought.

Gene looked at her long, long legs, accentuated in those ridiculously tight jeans, and the way that when she spoke her eyes told the tale far more than her words. He'd never worked with a posh bird before - he'd never worked with a bird like Alex but it was proving to be an... _enlightening..._ experience.

He realised she'd stopped speaking, and was staring intently at him.

"What are you thinking about, Gene? Because it's certainly not about this case." Alex stated, and Gene realised she was sitting very close to him.

"Nothin'. It don't matter." _You, you silly tart. It's always bloody you. _Like a rabbit running from a fox, Gene dodged talking about his feelings and thoughts. Why was it that women always wanted to talk about nancy stuff like feelings? Couldn't they just be happy with what a man said, as oppose to what he thought?

"Gene, you said earlier you were wrong-" Alex began, and then stopped as Gene give her a filthy look.

"What? Is a bloke not even allowed to say that 'e's wrong anymore? Christ, Maggie Thatcher, what have you done to our country?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit... Gene, trust your instincts. When you do, you're a great copper, but when you don't due to pigheadedness or whatever, you make stupid mistakes. You've got the self-proclaimed 'Copper's Nous', why not use it?" Gene puffed out his lips into his pout and looked at her.

"Bolls, you don't know these bastards like me. They 'ave a trademark way of killin' people - usually pretty brutally. You wonder 'ow we can't catch the scum: no evidence. They're not some small time group, they're bloody hit men, hit men who like to brag to us coppers that they're unstoppable. And that's why I know this wasn't them, and if it turns out to be them, Bolly, yer goin' to get all the expensive champers that you are used to paid for buy me." Alex wasn't about to correct him by saying that she much preferred red wine to champagne, and that champagne made her irrational, aggressive and weepy, and so instead smiled.

"I know you were right the first time Gene," Alex murmured softly, looking at him with a burning intensity.

* * *

Gene and Alex arrived at the station a few hours later together, despite Alex stating that people would get the wrong idea.

"The wrong idea about what exactly?" Gene had barked, causing Alex to rant about how tactless he was. Consequently, they had walked into the station, the tension being so strong that the team cowered away from addressing it.

"Guv?" Chris inquired lightly, clearly regretting saying anything at all.

"What?" Gene snapped, standing outside of his office door, the 'Manc Lion' picture staring menacingly at Alex. _Why attack poor Chris just because you are angry at yourself for some unknown reason? _Alex thought.

"One of Wes Yates' neighbour's has been round, says they saw summit." Alex interrupted Gene before he bit Chris' head off again.

"Did you take a statement, Chris?" Alex asked, glaring at Gene.

"Yeah ma'am, I think I left it on me desk." Chris began raking, chewing loudly as he did so. "Bugger, I think I've lost it." Alex raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes - he never did himself any favours.

"Jesus bloody Christ, it's like workin' with the Clangers," Gene spat, and right on cue Shaz came sauntering past.

"Chris, you left it in the Evidence Room," Shaz said, smiling at Alex in greeting.

"Evidence Room? What the bloody 'ell were you doin' in the Evidence Room?" Chris and Shaz looked sheepishly at one another, and thankfully Ray cut across the conversation.

"Ma'am, Evan White's in reception for yer. Says 'e wants a word."

Alex caught Gene's eye and immediately felt guilty but then took a hold of herself. _Why should I feel guilty?_ Alex thought. _It's not like I'm shagging him, or even contemplating shagging him.__He's my Godfather. And so what if I _was_ shagging him, what business is that of Gene's or anyone else's for that matter?_

She went through to reception and saw Evan smile at her. She hadn't seen him since the day of the car bomb, as she had not went to the funeral and had guessed he'd be busy looking after her younger self. He looked tired and thoroughly stressed, not that she was surprised. Looking after a child was an exhausting experience for someone with experience never mind for a single man who'd probably never even held a baby before.

"Hi, Alex, how are you?" Evan paused. "Well, judging on the circumstances. I know you were good friends with Caroline." Alex looked at her feet and then looked at him again, and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Evan, honestly." _Good friends... you could say that. _Alex sidestepped his other question: of course she wasn't great, especially as she had watched her parents die again.

"That's good." The silence was so awkward that Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Evan asked, and Alex just smiled.

"You've obviously come here for other reasons other than just to ask how I _am_, you could have called if you were that interested," Alex grinned, and Evan's face softened.

"Ah, you've caught me out. I was just wondering, would you like to go out for dinner? Tonight perhaps, if not..." Evan trailed off, leaving Alex feeling her cheeks flush.

"Sorry, not tonight. Myself and DCI Hunt are going out for dinner. Some other time - maybe?" She saw something flash through Evan's eyes and realised the emotion due to feeling it so much before: anger mixed with humiliation.

"That Neanderthal? I hate to pry, Alex, but you could do so much better than him. You're a gorgeous, young, quick-minded policewoman. Hunt is a washed-up, boorish brute who'll be out of a job in a couple of years," Evan said slyly, his hand resting on Alex's arm the entire time.

"I'm glad you think so Evan, because I certainly don't, he's a bloody good copper. Contrary to what you think, his team adore him and I'm going to _dinner_ with him, we're not getting married! He really isn't that bad once you get to know him; he does have _some_ admirable qualities beneath that 'tough-guy' persona." Alex tried to calm herself down, _why am I getting so het up about this anyway?_

"That's good to hear, Alex, good to hear. I'll... I'll call you." And with that Evan left, leaving Alex standing there. She turned on her heel and walked off, not realising Gene had stood and witnessed the whole conversation.

_What was Bolly sticking up for me for? _Gene thought. _And what's that bearded bastard having a pop for? Clearly not getting enough arse-action, the stuck-up poof. _


	4. Now We're Getting Somewhere

_I am officially the slowest updater ever! I'm sorry, I really do procrastinate though. Right, this chapter is the beginning of great things to come, fair bit of action here and we're now getting to see the case unfold. Reviews are always welcome - constructive ones especially. I apologise for bad grammar or spelling, I try and check through thoroughly though. Thanks for reading if you still are, I'm glad that my work is being appreciated._

The team, bar Alex and Gene, were sat at their desks.

"D'ya reckon the Guv's shaggin' DI Drake? They arrived together this mornin', always a sign of summit being up," Ray observed, puffing on his cigarette, and not noticing the sceptical look he received from Shaz.

"Or they could have just been discussing the case - you know it's not all about sex, Ray," Shaz snapped. "Plus, they've barely been near each other all mornin'." She continued typing, to cries of 'Oooh!' How Ma'am put up with it she really did not know.

"Always a sign of guilt. Birds like that always shag their bosses - like Crystal an' Blake on _Dynasty_." When Ray received suspicious looks, he hastily added, "Not tha' I watch it or owt, just this bird I was shaggin' liked it and she were tellin' me what were happenin'."

"I've got last night's taped on me Betamax, want a few copies Shaz?" Chris piped up from opposite Ray, only to sniggers. "And I'll get yer one 'n' all, DC Barlow, seein' as you asked for it." The team stopped sniggering and found imaginary work for themselves to do.

"Poof," Ray muttered under his breath.

"Fanks babe, that's so sweet!" Shaz gasped, rushing over to peck Chris on the cheek. Chris gave a smug smile in Ray's direction, only to have the V sign brandished before him.

The double doors banged off the wall, followed by a hasty clunk of shoes - DCI Hunt was back. CID quickly all sat back at their desks, knowing that he'd be in a foul mood with White prowling around Alex.

"Raymundo, y'shifted through those statements yet?" Gene asked on the way to his office, and the team all exchanged confused looks. The Guv actually seemed - well, as close as he could be - happy. Why? They all knew he had a thing for Alex, hell, they did themselves, but he was far too merry for a bloke who had just had the equivalent of being kicked in the balls. What had happened through the corridor?

Before they could speculate any further, Alex also reappeared. Shaz got up to speak to her properly, as Chris and Ray muttered hurriedly under their breaths.

"Ma'am, I'm glad you've stayed, we were all worried that you'd left for good." Alex smiled.

"Good job I'm back then, isn't it? I've got to keep the men of this station in tow," Alex grinned patronisingly at them. "No seriously, after a day of only my own thoughts for company, I needed the return to normality." She waited for Gene to make some sort of sarcastic comment from his office, but thankfully he hadn't heard the conversation.

Looking across the room, she examined the team. Shaz had now went over to Chris and the pair were conversing in hushed tones; Ray was reading a dirty magazine disguised inside of a newspaper; and Gene was in his office skillfully playing darts. Wiping his head with his sleeve, he caught her staring at him and peered his head round the door.

"Like what you see, Bolls?" Gene called, to wolf-whistles and jeers from the rest of the team.

"Oh, piss off and go back into your hovel, some of us are trying to do something worthwhile with our time as oppose to drinking, darts and driving me up the wall," Alex retorted, and then walked over to Ray. Before she opened her mouth, he answered.

"Statements, Inspector, about Yates' death. Says 'ere that a Mrs -" Ray referred to the paper, "- Holloway said she saw a 'tall, stocky, bald man, around late thirties wearin' a long leather jacket and jeans.' She also says she couldn't see the colour because it were dark."

Alex stood still, and knew she recognised that description somewhere.

"Have we had any other leads?" Alex asked - she'd get to the bottom of this whether or not it killed her. Right now, every single case seemed like her ticket home.

"While yer were - erm - away, yesterday, we found out about three prozzies that are pushin' drugs. We ain't followed it up yet, but we were goin' to today, and Guv said 'e would 'ave a sniff around the local pimps, see if they know owt."

"Well, I think we should go and have a word with these prostitutes, to find out if they are implicated in the murder of Wes Yates-"

"Not without my say so, Bolly Knickers. I'd rather stand with a line of French bastards whilst bein' kicked in the bollocks by the Germans than not get whichever wanker is fuckin' up my patch," Gene bellowed, grabbing his coat and slamming his door so hard that the glass shook. "Come on DC Skelton."

Chris removed his headphones from his ears and looked around uncertainly.

"'Oo, me?"

"I don't see anyone else 'ere called Skelton unless 'e's hiding under the table there. We'd all be in Shitsville then; two of you - enough to put me off me Garibaldis for a week."

They all followed Gene to the car as he sped ahead of them, each step more forceful than the last.

* * *

"Just stay calm, and we can talk over this in a rational manner at the station," Alex said, but the one prostitute they had found, Alison Davis known as Ali from the whorehouse, had other ideas.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Ali screamed, her pretty face - well, it would be without all of that makeup - screwed up in anger.

"I think you'll find, _missy_, that if yer speak to a police officer in that way that you'll find yourself inside for a longer stretch than yer first thought! Now move yer skinny arse into that car!" Gene bellowed, pointing to a panda car parked outside of the house as she was led outdoors in handcuffs by Viv.

"I'm not going inside you bastard! Let go of me!" Screeching at the top of her lungs, Ali was taken out of view.

The team pulled up to the three prostitutes recorded place of residence not expecting anyone to be there but were thankful for the appearance of Ali Davis. Up close, she barely looked sixteen however her date of birth told Alex she was twenty.

Ali had strongly resisted arrest, scratching and clawing at her 'captors' like an alley cat - for her namesake, Gene had observed.

Both Alex and Gene walked together to the Quattro, Chris and Ray trailing behind, minds focused solely on what would be a uncooperative interview ahead.

"'Ow do you think she'll react then?" Gene asked, catching Alex off-guard. _Not often he asks of your opinion, better make the most of it._

"Err... well, Ali appears to be a very defensive person. Probably hasn't always been like that, her line of work is bound to have toughened her up. I imagine she'll be incredibly evasive, so we will have to use some tactics to get answers out of her. I don't think a 'long stretch inside' is going to scare her, because she'll think that some of her associates will sort it all out for her. Seemingly a tough customer, but she's naive - under enough pressure she'll lose control." Gene looked momentarily impressed, but quickly disguised his betrayal into his usual pouting passiveness.

"So basically we've got a spoilt little madam to deal with before we can all go 'ome? Oh, the _joys_ of policing," Gene snapped, storming in front.

Alex knew that if he walked into that interview room with all guns blazing they had no chance of getting any results.

"Gene?" Alex called cautiously, her hand resting on his shoulder. Gene looked down at it and Alex removed it as though she'd touched a hot poker. _Bad idea,_ she thought.

"What?"

"Be diplomatic, a word which seemingly is not in your vocabulary," she smirked and sauntered into the Quattro.

_Don't worry, Bolly, diplomacy is my middle name. _Gene smiled to himself and followed her lead.

* * *

"'Ow well did you know Wes Yates," Gene snarled, while Ali sat, the picture of calm smoking a cigarette.

"Well, 'e weren't my lover if that's what ya trying to insinuate." Straight away by the use of 'insinuate' Alex realised that Ali wasn't the Cockney tough bird she portraying herself to be. She betted that Ali came from a respectable middle-class background, and the accent was all the image she had to use to get by as a prostitute.

"DCI Hunt wasn't implying anything of the sort, Ali, he merely wanted to establish a picture of your relationship with Mr Yates," Alex said soothingly. Ali looked as though she wasn't going to answer, but exhaled smoke deeply and puffed out her lips.

"'E were my mate-" She paused as Gene gave her a scathing look and she returned the favour. "_No_, 'e weren't a client. Just friends, _good friends_, but nofink like that. Wes was a good bloke: 'onest, kind, gorgeous. Nofink like 'is bruvva."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, before Gene would say something to stop her talking.

"Just that- oh, you know what I mean. Oliver Yates is a Class-A bastard. Don't tell me ya don't know 'e is when ya've been following 'im for God knows 'ow long. He's always hated Wes, jealous I suppose. Oliver looks like a sewer rat, 'as the brains of one and a cock the size of one too." Alex heard Ray snort with laughter from behind her. "Wes... well 'e is - I mean was - lovely."

"So do you think Oliver Yates may have had some sort of inclination to murder his brother?" Alex thought she'd try the million-dollar question.

"I'm not sayin' that. Look, stop puttin' words in my mouth! I knew you bastards would do this - arrest me for pushin' drugs or whatever, then decide that everyfink I say has double meanings. Can't take anyfink by face-value can you?"

"I'm sorry, _love_, but we're coppers! If we trusted everythin' that scum like you said then we'd be lettin' all sorts of filth be free to roam the streets. Surely yer not that stupid?" Gene said, exasperated. "Right, are we done 'ere?" He got up out of his seat before sitting back down again as Alex flashed him a warning look.

"Look, Ali, DCI Hunt and myself just want to get to the bottom of this - a man's life has been taken, and there is a killer on the loose. If you can just give up any information you may acquire to us conduct our enquiries, we would be very grateful."

"I don't know nuffink, aw'right? Just lemme go," Ali hissed.

"Interview suspended at 18:36pm." Alex sighed - Ali was telling useful information until Gene waded in with his size nines and made her become evasive.

* * *

Gene and Alex walked back along the corridor to the main room, feeling thoroughly pissed off. However, tomorrow was another day to get back on with the case, and both had a gut instinct that Ali knew far more than she was letting on. And if Alex had discredited Oliver Yates _at all_ for the murder of his brother, he was now number one suspect in her opinion.

Ray was lagging behind them, and he'd been suspiciously quiet the entire interview. When Alex turned around, she realised that he'd once again been hiding his magazine in a newspaper. This hadn't passed Gene's attention.

"If yer want to read porn durin' an interview than I suggest you apply to work for a sex store, alright, because obviously the police force is not the job fer you! Give me strength!" Gene barked, not even bothering to turn around to face Ray but Alex sensed that he'd went bright red.

It was now pitch-black outside, and everyone was feeling more relaxed for the impending drink at Luigi's.

"It's now quarter to seven; time to wet the baby's 'ead I think ladies and gentlemen," Gene declared.

Chris, Ray and Shaz had all hurriedly grabbed their coats when they realised it was time to leave.

"Y'comin', Guv?" Ray called, door resting on his elbow.

"Not tonight, Raymundo, I'm goin' out to get some proper grub, instead of wasting my time gettin' the shits off Luigi's poison." Alex remembered - dinner.

"I'll be off to get ready then, shall I?" Alex smiled sweetly and followed the team out of the doors, only turning around to look at Gene, but he had already went into his office. She waited a couple of seconds, and then left.

Gene sat with his feet up on his desk, and smoked a cigarette, inhaling the nicotine rush. _Bolls is coming out to dinner with me - again. She'll probably get very pissed, and probably spend the whole of the evening making me feel very randy. I can't bloody wait._

_

* * *

Alex returned to the station once she was ready, and it was all Gene could do but not stand and gape at her. She looked utterly gorgeous. Her hair was pinned back off her face, to show off those intense green eyes and bone structure to full effect, and with smoky grey eyeshadow as oppose to her usual blue it made them even more mesmerising. Her cleavage was barely held inside the violet dress that slipped enticingly off her shoulders, and obviously the look wouldn't be complete without those legs being accentuated with fifty foot heels._

"You ready then, Gene?" Alex asked, standing with her hands on her hips.

Oh, Christ was he ready. In fact, he'd never been more ready for anything else in his entire life. If there was a God up there, He sure was bloody happy with Gene Hunt at the moment.

"Of course I'm bloody ready - women, yer always take bloody ages!"


	5. Soundtrack To Memories

Gene had chosen a lovely restaurant a few miles away from the station. It was 'posh' without being overly pretentious.

"When you get 'ere you better not faff on pickin' somethin' that doesn't have too many... calories in it," Gene had said in the car, clearly pleased with himself for remembering the word. "Eat until yer heart's content, yer thin enough as it is."

Alex was dwelling on how sexy Gene looked tonight - his suit was smart and nicely cut, and with the Prussian blue shirt that brought out the blue tones in his eyes, never had he looked more desirable.

Walking into the restaurant, Alex's arm entwined through Gene's, he realised just how much he - well, it was true - _loved_ the stuck-up, cocky, stubborn, beautiful, intelligent, witty Alex. All eyes were on her as she glided across the carpet, women with jealous glares and men with lustful glances.

He had reserved a corner table for the two of them, secluded away from the other customers. It had cost him a few bob, but he knew he had to pull out all of the stops. An elderly looking Italian man, not unlike Luigi in looks, probably some distant relation, Gene reasoned, led the pair over and they both sat down.

"A bottle of Bollinger, ta," Gene ordered and Alex smiled. Bollinger for Bolly Knickers, she thought. She'd only had the stuff a couple of times in her life, but she wouldn't break his illusions that she drank it like he drank tap water.

_"I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry,_

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm just a jealous guy," _Bryan Ferry crooned over the speakers. Perfect eighties atmosphere, Alex mused; dim lights, lots of wine, posh restaurant and of course the romantic music as the backing tune to memories.

* * *

A bottle and a half of Bolly later, most of which Alex had drank single-handedly as Gene had declared it tasted like 'fizzy piss', she was decidedly worse for wear, especially after consuming so much alcohol on an empty stomach as they hadn't got to ordering the meal yet. She felt herself becoming giggly and unsteady, as Gene looked at her with barely concealed amusement.

"Y'know what, Gene?" Alex slurred, almost sitting on his lap. "Time and time again I say you're a bastard, and then you do surprisingly lovingly- I mean lovely- things like taking me out for dinner. Whoops!" She'd missed her glass when pouring herself some more champagne.

"I think yer'd better slow down with that stuff, Bolls, you're far less damage drunk and in charge of a handbag than you are drunk and in charge of the bottle." Gene attempted to wrench the bottle out of her hand but Alex shook her head, tendrils of hair falling out of her chignon.

"Come on, Gene, just one more tiny glass." Alex seperated her fingers a tiny fraction to show the minuteness of the glass.

"Suit yerself, Bolly." Hurriedly, she poured herself another glass that by any stretch of the imagination was not tiny.

The waiter made his way over to the pair, a stern look on his face.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?"

"Not yet, d'ya mind givin' us a sec?"

"Of course not." The waiter turned away, obviously appalled by Alex's drunkenness. When she was sat this close to him, Gene couldn't help but notice things about her. She'd lost a lot of weight since the Prices' deaths, and dark circles were concealed with makeup under her eyes. He knew she'd taken it badly, but it was only now that he realised the full impact it had on her. He wanted to hold her and take the pain away.

"Yer not so bad either, Alex." Alex narrowed her eyes and then a broad grin split her face in half.

"I do hope you realise that I noticed you calling me by my proper name - we'll make a gentleman of you yet," she giggled infectiously, making Gene chuckle slightly himself as he remember himself saying a similar thing to her.

* * *

After the meal, Gene drove the very drunk Alex back to the flat, being the relatively sober one of the pair. He'd noticed that Alex was far more relaxed than she had been during their first meal, and he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. As she sat beside him, hair ruffled, dress hitched up to mid thigh revealing suspenders and makeup smudged, Gene doubted she realised how much she was giving him 'the 'orn'.

He felt his heart sink as they finally reached their destination.

"Well, I'll see yer..." Gene began.

"Aren't you coming in?" Alex demanded, her head lolling against the window of the car.

Gene longed to kiss her - shit, why hadn't he got more pissed when he had the chance? Now he didn't have the courage. And anyway, she was more than a little drunk, he couldn't take advantage of her in that way.

"Okay, well it's been a lovely evening," Alex said, a sad smile across her face. She was trying to open the car door and failing miserably. Gene put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bolls, wait. Don't mistake me: more than _anythin'_ in the world I'd like to go to the flat. But yer drunk, and yer need yer sleep. And I need mine," Gene added as an afterthought.

"Gene, I'm not going to beg. The offer is there for you to accept or decline. However, I won't be sleeping tonight - mulling my head over this case - and you'll probably be doing the same. One coffee won't hurt."

"Alright then, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Alex looked utterly perplexed.

"We drink somethin' a lot stronger than pissin' coffee." Alex tossed her head back and laughed. _I'm going to need all the strength in the world tonight not to kiss her,_ Gene thought.

* * *

It was two o'clock, and Luigi's had obviously been emptied long ago. The glasses were cleared away and the place looked immaculate. Alex wondered how much restraint Luigi had not to sob every time CID stormed in on an evening.

Alex lay down on the sofa, feeling more than a little queasy, while Gene raked through the cupboards for alcohol. Did this women not eat? He wondered, as he found only yogurt and chocolate in the fridge.

"Blimey, Alex, you've certainly raided Prestos 'ere," Gene murmured.

"I can hear you, and I hardly ever eat here anyway so there's not much point," Alex mumbled. She slowly got up out off the chair, and walked up behind Gene.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked quietly.

"Because you bloody asked me back!" Gene was mystified - why did she constantly throw out mixed signals? _Women, _he thought, not for the first time.

"No, that's not what I meant... I mean, you could have easily said no. Went home, but you didn't..." Their faces were literally millimetres apart now, and the sexual tension was too much for Gene to bear. He wanted to press his lips against hers that very moment.

"Well, you're drunk, anythin' could 'ave 'appened to yer. Wouldn't want to do the paperwork for a dead DI," Gene murmured.

He could feel Alex's breath on his face now, and smell her sweet, seductive, heady perfume.

"You would have seen me from your car, can't have been that then," Alex whispered huskily, and then before Gene could reply she kissed him.

Alex eased her tongue into his mouth, flickering and entwining with his. Automatically, Gene felt his hands creep around her waist and slowly move up her dress. By now, he had an erection and Alex could feel it pressing against her. She smiled, and then slowly sucked on Gene's bottom lip.

"Alex-" Gene began. He had to stop this. "I'm goin' - yer drunk, I'm a bit tipsy an' all. This isn't right, it's not how I wanted this t'happen." Alex leaped away from him as though she'd been branded with a hot poker.

"Alright then, that's fine. I'm sure you'll see yourself out," she replied coldly.

Gene felt like a complete and utter shit as her left the flat, but at least he'd done the right thing. Although if that was what 'doing the right thing' felt like, he'd rather be a Mancunian devil.

* * *

Alex woke up to the sound of alarm bells ringing in her ears - literally. _Surely it can't be seven o'clock already? _It felt like she'd just fell asleep ten minutes ago.

Carefully lifting her head off the pillow, she tried to recall last night's events. Vague. Very vague. She hazily remember Gene into the flat... _fuck. _Had he seduced her? Lone behold, had she seduced _him_?

"Shit, shit, shit," Alex breathed, clamping her hands on her head. "Think, Alex, think!"

But nothing would come back to her. How drunk had she got last night? Actually, there was no point in even asking _herself_ that question, the hangover spoke for it. Her head was thudding, and she felt like she was on the verge of vomiting. On second thoughts, she'd better rush to the bathroom right now...

Arriving at the station twenty minutes late due to emptying her stomach contents continuously clearly wasn't the best of Alex's ideas either, as Gene was prowling and clearly in a foul mood. The deadly silence verified this.

"Nice of yer to grace us with yer presence, Inspector Drake," Gene said scornfully. Alex ignored him. She was the poor soul who'd have to put up with him like this for the rest of the day; Chris and Ray had each other, and Shaz could quite easily retreat to typing up documents.

"What's she done this time to piss 'im off?" Ray whispered to Chris. Chris shrugged, and they both sighed and stared stonily ahead.

Alex knew that she looked awful; hangover and lack of sleep had taken their toll. She knew that the team had noted the huge dark circles under the eyes, the deathly pallor with a distinct green tinge in her skin and the fact that when anyone made the slightest bit of noise Alex winced and clutched her head.

"My office, pronto," Gene barked, and Alex dragged her feet to follow his orders.

"This don't look too good for 'er, does it?" Ray said smugly.

* * *

"Would yer care to explain to me as to why yer late, when the rest of us are workin' our arses into the ground tryin' to solve a murder case?" Gene snarled, his eyes as cold as steel. _Not so much the big pussy cat now, eh? _Alex thought.

"It's not like you've never been late before is it? For Christ's sake," Alex yelled, her temper rising. She felt revolting, and Gene was doing nothing to improve the way she was feeling.

Gene chose to ignore her comment. "You waltz in, still 'alf-cut, as though yer 'ave not a care in the world, and then you expect me to accept it! Not on my watch, Bolly, oh no, no, _no..._"

What Alex didn't know, was that Gene had used all of the strength in his body to resist kissing her on and on last night - by the looks of her, she couldn't even remember initiating the kiss, and probably wouldn't appreciate his restraint. But Gene could remember: he remembered the lust in her eyes, the heady smell of her perfume, _Chanel was it?_, the softness of her mouth...

Gene's heart had always ruled his head, but last night he had decided to use his intelligence and not take advantage of her. In the great scheme of things, she was his DI and it was cause far too much trouble if they got into a relationship and things got complicated. It would spoil the team dynamic, and basically everything would be fucked.

_Look at you_, Gene thought to himself,_ get a bit ahead of yourself aren't you? Why would she go out with you? A great lummox, ten years older than her at least, with a short-temper, borderline alcholic tendencies and a receding hairline. She could get _anyone_ she wanted, absolutely anyone. Why go for a copper that's on his way out?_


End file.
